Penalidades subaquáticas
Quando personagens tomam parte numa aventura subaquática, as seguintes regras devem ser aplicadas. A possessão de Water Freedom pode negar algumas das penalidades. *-5 na Iniciativa para personagens embaixo d'água. Negável por Water Freedom. *Todas as Ações de Dados de personagens na água tem a OV aumentada em +1 coluna. Negável por Water Freedom. *Há menos que o personagem tenha Water Freedom, Sealed Systems ou Life Support (não necessita respirar) ele deve tomar dano por afogamento. Após cerca de 5 APs de tempo embaixo d'água, isto causa 1 ponto de dano físico (Killing Combat) por fase, o qual pode ser adiado com sucessivos testes com AV/EV Força/Força do personagem contra OV/RV Corpo/Corpo do personagem. Hero Points podem ser queimados para aumentar AV e EV. Quaisquer RAPs positivos, ao máximo de 5, são os APs de tempo que o personagem pode adiar o dano do afogamento. Last Ditch Defense não pode ser usada para apagar o dano, mas Invulnerability e Desperation Recovery sim. O personagem não pode fazer os testes se estiver nocauteado. Lembre-se que personagens em início de afogamento podem recuperar-se na superfície com Medicine (First Aid). *Água nem sempre é clara. Visão subaquática normal deve ser efetiva até 5 APs de profundidade (90 metros), ponto no qual o Alcance da Visão é subtraída em 1 AP e mais outro AP a cada +2 APs de profundidade. Visão também pode ser obstruída por sujeira na água. Ultra Vision pode negar as penalidades visuais na água. *Todos os poderes de movimento reduzidos em 2 APs. Swimming não tem qualquer penalidade. Máximo movimento na água para quem não tem poderes é igual ao movimento natural, -1. Ambas penalidades podem ser negadas para o personagem com Water Freedom. *A pressão submarina pode ser insuportável em baixas profundidades. traga o ser de vidro para dentro do mar, numa profundidade onde a pressão aquática é de toneladas por centímetro cúbico. Aquaman resiste, pois ele tem Water Freedom; a criatura não.]]Numa profundidade de 5 APs ou maior (90 metros), cada AP excedente age como AV/EV contra OV/RV Força/Corpo do mergulhador. Water Freedom nega profundidades pelos APs de poder: encare como se o personagem estivesse a uma profundidade em APs igual ao valor real menos os APs de poder. *Objetos arremessados tem -2 no Alcance geral. Isto se aplica a Knockback. *Som se propaga mais facilmente embaixo d'água. Alcance de Poderes baseados em som aumenta 1 AP. Porém, personagens não podem falar embaixo d'água, e qualquer poder que tenha componente vocal é inútil. *Todos os Ataques envolvendo Poderes ou perícias tem +2 colunas na OV. O GM pode ditar que Poderes são inefetivos ou sofrem penalidades na água. (Veja a tabela) Condições ambientais: Submarinas Alguns poderes funcionam diferentemente embaixo d'água. Poderes Físicos *Acid : +2 colunas na RV do alvo. *Air Control: geralmente inoperante devido a falta de material bruto, o poder age como Power Drain e Neutralize em aparelhos que conferem Sealed Systems, como trajes de mergulho. *Analytical Smell/Tracking Scent : inoperante se o personagem não possui Water Freedom. *Anatomical Division, Dismember: Partes do corpo que contém as vias respiratórias devem se afogar. Partes devem flutuar se não tiverem meios de auto-propulsão. *Attraction/Repulsion: o personagem pode ignorar o peso do alvo (tamanho humano) e usar o poder a fim de manter seu impulso usando objetos grandes como âncora. *Bomb: +1 à EV e Alcance. *Cell Rot, Chameleon, Claws: normal. *Chemical Attack: +1 coluna na OV/RV do alvo *Chronal Blast: normal *Cling: torna-se Ação de Dados. *Cold Immunity: ajuda em águas geladas. *Darkness: normal. *Defensive Adaptation: ajuda a sobreviver dentro d'água. *Density Increase: normal *Digging: normal. *Directional Hearing: operante, aumento de +1 AP no Alcance. *Disintegration: normal. *Dispersal: Adicione +1 coluna à RV *Electric Being: o poder comporta-se como tivesse Area Effect igual aos APs de poder. *Energy Absorption: normal *Energy Conversion: normal. *Energy Blast: normal *Evolution: normal *Extended Hearing: operante, aumento de +1 AP no Alcance. *Extra Limb: normal. *Flame Being: usualmente inoperante (magnésio queima embaixo d'água) *Flame Immunity: ajuda na resistência em águas escaldantes. *Flame Project: usualmente inoperante a menos que seja disparado da superfície ou seja feito duma substancia que não se apaga na água (napalm por exemplo) *Flash: Alcance é afetado pela penalidade subaquática de visão. *Flight: reduzido em 2 APs. *Fog: inoperante mas pode ser usado na superfície. *Force Field: Um campo selado pode garantir 7 APs de Sealed Systems desde que não sejam utilizados poderes que consomem oxigênio (como poderes de fogo) *Force Shield: normal. *Four-Dimensional: normal *Fluid Form : *Frostbite: AV e EV aumentam 2 APs, Alcance + 1 AP. Pode causar auto-enclausuramento. *Full Vision: normal. *Fusion: normal, útil se ao menos uma das criaturas fundidas tem Sealed Systems ou Water Freedom. *Gliding: inoperante. *Glue: OV aumentada pela distância entre o usuário e o alvo (a substancia se espalha pela água). *Growth: personagens aumentados devem diminuir os APs concedidos por Sealed Systems devido a tremenda necessidade de oxigenio; roupas subaquáticas devem ser fabricadas para ajustar-se ao seu tamanho. Dependendo do tamanho, o personagem poderia ter problema em entrar num submarino. *Heat Vision: normal, mas não produz chamas. *Hypersensitive Touch: normal. *Ice Production: adicione 1 AP ao volume de gelo criado; gelo flutua a 2 APs de velocidade dentro d'água até a superfície. flutua na água.]] *Icing: EV aumentam 2 APs, Alcance + 1 AP. Personagem flutua a 2 APs de velocidade dentro d'água até a superfície. *Invisibility: -1 coluna na RV de Invisibility contra Testes de Percepção (inimigos podem ver os contornos que o personagem tem na água) *Invulnerability: útil para resistir ao afogamento se Sealed Systems não é disponível. *Jumping: requer algo para tomar impulso, reduzido 2 APs *Kinetic Absorption: normal. *Knockout Gas: operante só na superfície *Laser Beam: normal, mas não produz chamas. *Lightning: o poder comporta-se como tivesse Area Effect igual aos APs de poder; -2 colunas na RV dos alvos. *Longevity: normal. *Magnetic Control: normal, útil para alcançar submarinos e navios, ou atrai-los. *Microscopic Vision: reduzido de acordo com a profundidade. *Mimic: normal. *Molecular Chameleon: se transforma-se num gás ou líquido deve misturar-se a água. *Morphic Resistance, Mutation, Omni-Arm, Paralysis: normal *Petrification: alvos devem afundar. *Pestilence : o poder comporta-se como tivesse Area Effect igual aos APs de poder, +2 colunas na RV dos alvos. *Poison Touch: + 1 coluna na RV do alvo. *Projectile Weapons: Personagem pode disparar projéteis para tomar impulso igual a EV. *Reflection/Deflection: Personagem ainda deve ser impulsionado pelo raio. *Regeneration: Normal. *Running: reduzida 2 APs *Sealed Systems: Muito útil para sobreviver ao afogamento. *Self-Manipulation: Muito útil se permite tornar-se um submarino ou veículos aquáticos. *Shade: Normal. *Shape Change: Normal. Lembre que tornar-se um animal aquático ajuda contra as penalidades aquáticas. *Shrinking: Útil para poupar Sealed Systems (considere que o personagem pode aumentar individualmente Sealed Systems dum submarino em relação a ele) *Skin Armor: Normal (lembre que o poder é inutil contra o afogamento, mas ainda aumenta a RV contra ataques) *Sleep: normal, mas o oponente acorda na fase seguinte se não tem Sealed Systems. *Solar Sustenance: Personagem demora 2 horas ao invés de 1 hora para ativar o poder. *Sonic Beam: +1 AP a EV e Alcance. *Sound Nullify: normal. *Split: normal, apenas lembre se suas cópias estão seguras contra o afogamento. *Stink: inoperante *Storage Capacity: normal. *Stretching: útil para fazer ataques entre a água e a superfície ou renovar o oxigenio por esticar o pescoço acima da água. *Super Breath: inoperante, mas o Personagem pode usá-lo uma vez antes que se exponha de novo ao ar. *Super Hearing: operante, alcance de +1 AP. *Superspeed: parte de Running reduzida 2 APs. *Swimming: funciona exatamente como Flight dentro da água; não apresenta penalidades na água. *Systemic Antidote: normal. *Telescopic Vision: útil para negar penalidades por ataques à distância. *Thermal Vision: -1 coluna a sensitividade e Alcance. *Two-Dimensional: Ainda que só possa ser danificado por ataques feitos por um outro personagem com o poder Two-Dimensional, o poder é inútil para resistir ao afogamento. *Ultra Vision: útil para negar as penalidades pela escuridão subaquática. *Vibe: ganha Area Effect. *Water Freedom: elimina diversas penalidades na água. *X-Ray Vision: normal. Poderes mentais *Adaptation: normal *Adrenaline Surge: normal. *Air Walking: operante só na superfície. *Alert: normal. *Animal Control: normal, se existem animais presentes capazes de locomover-se na água. Animais aéreos como andorinhas podem fazer ataques a alvos submarinos com +2 colunas na OV como dificuldade. *Animal Mimicry: normal, se o existe animal dentro do Alcance. *Animal Summoning: normal, se existem animais presentes capazes de locomover-se na água. *Broadcast Empath, Comprehend Languages: normal *Continuum Control: normal, veja apenas veja as restrições a Matter Manipulation abaixo. *Color, Coma, Control, Cultural Adaptability, Damage Transference, Danger Sense, Detect, Dimension Anchor: normal. *Diminution: Útil para poupar Sealed Systems (considere que o alvo pode aumentar individualmente Sealed Systems duma nave em relação a ele) *Drain Resistance: normal. *Earth Control: inoperante a menos que alcance o chão submarino; +1 coluna na OV/RV. *Electrical Control: eletricidade controlada age como se tivesse Area Effect. *Emotion Absorption: normal. *Empathy: normal. *Enlarge: personagens aumentados devem diminuir os APs concedidos por Sealed Systems devido a tremenda necessidade de oxigenio; roupas espaciais devem ser fabricadas para ajustar-se ao seu tamanho. Dependendo do tamanho, o personagem poderia ter problema em entrar na espaçonave. *Flame Control: inútil, dado que não há chamas. *Force Manipulation: normal; construtos podem ser úteis para fixar-se. *Friction Control: Imobilização não requer Trick Shot. *Gravity Decrease: Personagem pode fazer qualquer objeto ou pessoa mais leve, o que ajuda a flutuar mais rápido. *Gravity Increase: Pode fazer alvos afundarem. Se eles não tem meios de respirar, isso é considerado Killing Combat. *Hypnotism: Normal *Ice Control: gelo flutua a 2 APs de velocidade dentro d'água até a superfície. *Illusion: normal, mas ilusões tem -1 coluna na OV/RV contra Testes de Percepção (inimigos podem ver água fluindo através da ilusão) . *Interface: normal. *Iron Will, Life Sense: normal *Matter Manipulation: gases e líquidos criados pelo personagem devem se misturar na água. *Mental Blast, Mental Freeze, Mind Blank, Mind Blast, Mind Drain, Mind Field: normal. *Mental Illusion: normal, e ilusões criadas não tem penalidades contra Testes de Percepção dado que a ilusão é projetada na mente do adversário. *Mind Probe: normal. *Mind Over Matter: Se desmaiar sem ar, o personagem pode, temporariamente, ignorar o dano causado e manter-se acordado. *Mind Shield, Molecular Reading, Neutralize, Object Awareness,Personality TransferObscure Personality Transfer, Phobia, Postcognition, Power Drain, Power Reserve, Precognition: Normal. *Pyrotechnics: +2 colunas na RV do alvo. *Radar Sense: Normal *Radio Communication : desde que ambos comunicantes estejam dentro dum traje aquático ou submarino, podem comunicar-se. Se o personagem possui o poder em si mesmo, pode mentalmente enviar e receber mensagens de rádio. *Reaction Control: algumas utilidades do poder variam. *Recall: Normal. *Remote Sensing: normal *Scramble: os efeitos podem vir a ajudar ou atrapalhar na água. *Sensory Block: Normal. *Shouting: requer Water freedom. *Sonar: normal *Speak with Animals: Inoperante *Substance Manipulation: normal, se a substância não é fluida. *Super Ventriloquism: Inoperante se o personagem não tem Water freedom. *Suspension: duração reduzida 2 APs. *Telekinesis: ajuda muito a manter livre movimento, mas tem -2 colunas na velocidade. *Telepathy: normal. *Teleportation: Alcance Normal ao invés de +7. *Time Control: normal, mas a Running concedida pela parte de Superspeed é reduzida 2 APs. *Time Travel, Truesight, Time Stop, Transfer: normal. *Transform: normal, mas o alvo pode ser penalizado ou bonificado de acordo com a forma animal adotada. *Warp: água deve passar no portal também. *Water Control: muito útil (veja descrição do poder). *Weather Control:o personagem pode mudar a fluidez da água e sua temperatura, mas a OV/RV é duplicada. Poderes místicos *Air Animation: inoperante. *Animate Dead: normal, mas mortos são quase inúteis devido as penalidades de movimento. Mortos não são afetados por afogamento. *Animate Image: normal (fica a cargo do GM especificar se imagens animadas respiram). *Animate Objects: normal, mas os objetos ainda sofrem penalidades de movimento. *Animate Shadows: Aura of Fear, Awareness, Bestow, Blessing, Curse: normal. *Dimension Travel: Personagem pode viajar para dimensões diferentes. *Dumb Luck: normal. *Earth Animation: inoperante a menos que alcance o chão submarino; -2 APs. *Enchantment, Exorcism, Eye of the Cat: normal. *Fabricate: operante, mas objetos não segurados flutuam sob descrição do GM. *Flame Animation: inoperante. *Ice Animation: gelo flutua a 2 APs de velocidade dentro d'água até a superfície. *Interplanetary Banishment: normal, mas distancia é diminuida 2 APs. *Joined: operante no chão submarino. *Magic Blast, Magic Field, Magic Sense, Magic Shield, Mystic Blast:, Mystic Freeze: normal. *Plant Control, Plant Growth: normal, afetando plantas aquáticas. *Probability Control: normal. *Sorcery: operante para feitiços sem componente vocal. *Speak with Plants: operante, mas sofre penalidades devido a falta de plantas. *Spirit Travel: Personagem pode enviar seu espírito para outros lugares, deixando temporariamente o corpo para trás por uma quantia de APs de tempo igual aos APs de poder. Após este tempo, o corpo começa a deteriorar devido a falta de ar. *Spiritual Drain: operante. *Sudden Death: normal *Transmutation: gases e líquidos criados pelo personagem devem se dispersar na água. *Vampirism: operante. *Voodoo : operante. *Water Animation: criaturas tem 4 APs de Invisibility dentro d'água. Poderes especiais *Omni-Power: poderes imitados são limitados conforme acima. *Self-Link (Acid): +2 colunas na RV do alvo. *Self-Link (Bomb) : +1 à EV e Alcance. *Self-Link (Darkness), Self-Link (Energy Blast), Self-Link (Flash),: operante *Self-Link (Fog): personagem sofre de Fatal Vulnerability *Self-Link (Projectile Weapons): o reagrupamento demora 2 fases. Os pedaços do personagem podem flutuar dependendo da composição do corpo. *Self-Link (Plant Growth): normal *Self-Link (Spirit Travel) não há limite de tempo para a forma fantasmagórica. *Self-Link (Warp) *Self-Link (Air Control): personagem sofre de Fatal Vulnerability *Self-Link (Earth Control): personagem afunda. *Self-Link (Electrical Control): : personagem sofre de Fatal Vulnerability *Self-Link (Flame Control): personagem sofre de Fatal Vulnerability *Self-Link (Glue): +2 na Destreza *Self-Link (Ice Control): EV aumenta 2 APs, Alcance + 1 AP. Personagem flutua a 2 APs de velocidade dentro d'água até a superfície. *Self-Link (Interface): normal *Self-Link (Magnetic Control) *Self-Link (Sonic Beam): +1 à EV, Destreza e movimento. *Self-Link (Water Control): personagem tem APs de movimento igual aos APs de poder. *Self-Link (Time Travel), Self-Link (Dimension Travel): normal Category:Regras Category:Combate